Link's Quest: Guardian Angel
by Plushie Master Marth
Summary: The third and final part of thr Tournament Series. Link and company go to find a way to revive Marth. And the return of Seko! Important announcement in the reviews! Read it! Ending postponed indefinitely.
1. Confusion

Chapter One  
  
Link held the hookshot up to the tree limb, firing the metal tip into it, being pulled up to the top of the tree. He looked over the land ahead of him, remembering back before the tournament, where he made friends with someone previously. Roy yelled up to Link, "Well? Do you see the path from up there?" Link nodded, yelling in reply, "Yep! Should be just a little further!" Link leaped down from the tree, landing on the ground hard with a roll. Zelda rushed over to him. "Are you alright?!" Roy grinned, nudging Ness. "Ah, women and men turn to mush for each other. How the mighty have fallen!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Roy was down, grabbing his head in pain as Zelda held a broken Home Run Bat in her hand. "Don't make me mad, Roy..." Roy hid behind Mewtwo as she said this, while Ness laughed the whole time this went on. Mewtwo went down the path that Link had in his thoughts, surveying the area ahead. Link, noticing this, directed everyone else to follow him. After ten minutes down the path, Mewtwo stopped. Link continued on, looking back at Mewtwo. "Come on, hurry up, slowpoke!" Mewtwo pointed his paw up above Link, as Link looked upwards, getting knocked out by a large green thing.  
  
After an hour had passed, Link slowly awoke. Looking straight at him was a face with blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a green cap. Link quickly leaped up in surprise, seeing that the face belonged to a small child wearing a tunic identical to his own. The child was grinning very widely as well. "Who the heck is that?!" The child responded rather quickly, "Linkie is not a that! Linkie is Linkie! Linkie was given that name by Linkie's friends!" Link stared at the younger version of himself in disbelief. Zelda came up behind the child and hugged him tightly. "Isn't he cute, Link? He's your younger self!" Link stepped away once more from the child. "How did he...? But I'm...? I?"  
  
Mewtwo came from behind Zelda, speaking to Link in thought speech. "Allow me to explain. You remember your adventures in Termina, do you not?" Link nodded. "This child is from an alternate Hyrule. And like your happening upon Termina, he arrived purely by accident. I tried to find a memory of it in his mind, but his brain seems to show no signs of intelligent activity..."  
  
Linkie pulled off his cap, reaching into it. "Hold on big Linkie! Linkie wants to show big Linkie something!" Linkie pulled out a small cucco. "Linkie's special chicken!" Link let a blank stare at Linkie, as the smaller version of himself hopped onto the cucco's back, yelling out, "Fly, chicken, fly!" Link gasped as the cucco started flying with the child on its back. Mewtwo watched the child, opening a telepathic channel only with Link, "I think his dimension must be a lot different from our own, Link." Link then thought back to Mewtwo, (Hell yeah it is...)  
  
Zelda then said to Linkie, "Hey, how about you join up with us? We'll have lots of fun, I'll bet!" Linkie hopped from his cucco to in front of Zelda, looking up at her with his eyes sparkling. "Really?! Linkie wants to come with Zelda-person, you bet!' Linkie then let out a wide grin that seemed bigger than his small mouth would be able to muster. -A/N: In case anyone noticed; I based Linkie's personality somewhat like Edward from Cowboy Bebop. Edward is fun, so says the master of all plushies; Me! Ha, HA!- Ness walked up to Linkie, grinning lightly as well. "Heya! I'm Ness!" Linkie then looked to Ness, expression blank for a moment, starting to circle around Ness like an animal. Ness stared as he did this, as Linkie then thrust his hand into Ness's pocket, yanking out a candy bar. "Linkie found CANDY!" The younger hero of time wolfed down the treat and skipped happily ahead of the group. "Come on! Linkie wants to get going!" The others just followed, thoroughly confused from this child's manner.  
  
As the group continued on, they found Linkie, stopped on the path, staring ahead. Link then opened his mouth to say something to the young swordsman, but Linkie then spoke, "Stay back. Linkie's chicken hears an ENEMY." Link sighed, walking ahead of his younger counterpart. "There's nothing there! Look, I'll show you." Link then took out his bow, firing an arrow high into the treetops above him. The group then heard a loud cry, as a large gorilla fell from above, hard on top of Link. of course, this knocked Link out quite easily.  
  
Linkie then pointed at the gorilla, which had a tie with the letters DK imprinted on it. Linkie growled, saying, "Monkey Kong! So YOU were sent with Linkie! Linkie will win once and for all!" Linkie removed his Kokiri sword from its sheathe, charging at DK, who then sent out his fist toward Linkie. Linkie rolled to the side, slamming his sword's blunt side into DK's face, making the gorilla roar out in pain. Linkie then pulled out a bomb, lighting it quickly, as he threw it at DK. When the bomb landed next to DK, the fuse went out. DK looked to Linkie to see his face when the bomb failed, only to see a fire arrow being aimed at him. He put up his arms to block, as Linkie fired the arrow off, missing DK. The gorilla then cheered, letting its guard down. Then it realized. DK looked to the bomb, seeing the fuse lit and the now useless arrow next to it. Before he could get rid of it, DK was sent flying toward Linkie by the bomb's blast, as Linkie spun, yelling out as magic energy surrounded his blade, catching DK in a whirlwind of sword slashes and magic burns. As the attack finished, DK was sent flying into the sky.  
  
Linkie then sheathed his sword, jumping and yelling happily. Link awakened to this noise, slowly getting to his feet. "Ow...What happened?" Zelda then rushed over to Link, making sure he was alright. Ness watched Linkie dance, starting to wonder if the small child was even the slightest bit sane. Roy looked from Link to his younger self, then yelled out, "HEY!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, as Roy continued, "Aren't we supposed to be looking for a way to revive Marth? Remember that we need to keep moving!" Roy then started to continue down the path that Link had directed. After a moment of silence, Linkie ran after Roy. "Wait for Linkie!" Link was next to follow. "Roy! Wait up!" Mewtwo and Zelda followed, as Ness ran at the end.  
  
Unknown to the group, though, someone was following them, watching their every move...  
  
The group moved quietly through the forest, not a sound except for Linkie's nervous humming. After a while, Linkie got an idea. He slipped on a mask that covered his eyes, which resembled a bird. He pulled out his ocarina, marching as he played some music to march to. Link, watching the younger of himself, he joined in with his ocarina as well, as most of the group, excluding Mewtwo, walked on with the tune. Mewtwo was concentrating on the path that was behind them as they went. He then sent a telepathic message to Link. "Someone's following us."  
  
Link nodded, putting his ocarina away as though he was tired. Link then quietly reached for an arrow. He then turned quickly, firing off an arrow toward the path behind, as he heard someone cry out in pain. Link then ran to the spot to see who it was, Roy and Linkie following. As they reached the spot, Roy gasped. "You!" Falcon was down on one knee, his leg having been scratched by the arrow. "Er, hey." Roy pointed his sword to Falcon. Zelda ran up to Falcon, using her magic on his wound. Roy looked angrily to Zelda. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zelda then said to Roy, "He was being controlled by Ganondorf before, remember? He might not be our enemy this time!"  
  
Roy glared at Falcon. "Well? Going to say anything in your defense, or should I kill you right now? Well?!" Falcon looked to Roy, saying quietly, "I was used by Ganondorf... After that girl beat me once before, and I was sent back to that fool, he used his magic to trick my mind into thinking that I was just a servant to him. It broke after I was beaten by Roy. Too ashamed to say anything, though, I left the castle." Roy shook his head. "Likely story! Heh, you just wanted to kill us, didn't you?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Zelda threw away the Lip's stick, as Roy became quiet with an energy draining flower on his head. Zelda then smiled to Falcon. "If you want, you could come with us." Falcon then looked to Link. "Alright, on one condition. Tomorrow, I want to fight him." Link stepped forward. "Alright then. You tell me when and we'll fight." Falcon smirked. "I'll find you tomorrow, then." With that, Falcon raced off into the forest.  
  
Roy, now free of the flower, looked to Link. "I hope you know what you're doing." Link then smirked. "You don't want to doubt what I can do."  
  
The group has a new member in the mix, and a fight will be starting! What could be next for our heroes? You'll just have to wait till next time! 


	2. Thoughts

Chapter Two

Linkie sat out in a tree, looking at the moon. Most of the others were asleep, though not everyone was asleep, one of which was Mewtwo. He never seemed to sleep. Linkie then heard a haunting melody. It was an ocarina, but something sounded a bit different about the tone...It wasn't Link, that's for sure! Linkie looked up into the sky, thinking to himself, (Where's that weird song coming from? Linkie MUST know...)

A few miles ahead, a young boy sat, playing a thoughtful tune to himself. He looked into a small pond as he played, the meadow seeming to glow from the song itself. He seemed to be deep in thought as he played, the song reflecting onto these thoughts, played in a dark and slow tone. He finished after a while, slipping his ocarina into a small pouch on his belt. He then closed his eyes, speaking up into a tee behind him. "Come to bother me again, Serio?" A voice let out from the trees let out a reply, almost similar to the voice that spoke previously. "Smelled me out again, Seko. You seem to be thinking of the past as always...I'll leave you to your thoughts." The tree ruffled, only one leaf falling from its branches, as the other presence was gone.

Images from the past then filled Seko's mind, as he growled. "Damn it... Not this again...I don't want to see it!"

Columns of smoke continued to build from the ground, as the scent of flame and blood filled the air. Piles of flaming lumber were on the ground, once the strong buildings of a lively village. Bodies littered the ground, blood staining the earth below. A lone person stood there, holding a large blood drenched sword.

Seko yelled out in anger, gripping his head tight, falling to one knee. His eyes were tightly closed, as he held back some tears. (Damn it all... Why did that have to happen...!?) He quietly laid onto the ground, looking into the night sky, as the moon's light shone silently over the meadow, as he soon fell into a quiet slumber.

Linkie listened for more, though hearing nothing. "The music went away..."

Blood shoot forward to the ground, as Ganon's swords went into Marth's body. Link yelled out, "Marth!"

Link gasped for breath, staring at the wall of his tent. His tunic was drenched in sweat, as well as his forehead, which was ice cold from it. Link wrapped himself up in the sleeping bag. (He would've died for nothing... I nearly got killed. I was just lucky... But...) Linkie then pulled at Link's sleeping bag, somehow dragging his older version out of the tent. "Come on big Linkie! Linkie heard weird music! Linkie wants to play if for you!" Since Link had no choice, he lightened to the child's cries. Linkie then pulled out his ocarina, playing the same music he had heard before.

Link then noticed something strange. A small trinket attached to his boot started to shimmer in a dim light. His eyes widened, as he remembered a short adventure before the whole tournament mess. He then pulled Linkie close, looking him straight in the eyes. "Linkie! Which direction did it come from?" Linkie thought...AND thought... After about five minutes, Linkie said, "From the west!" Link grinned about as widely as Linkie did. Of course, Linkie joined him.

Mewtwo sat atop a high tree, looking down upon the camp. Since he was bored, he decided to amuse himself. He scanned through the tents, stopping first at Zelda. (This should be interesting...what might _she_ be dreaming about...?) He concentrated, now watching a scene. It was mostly white, as Zelda waited at the end of an aisle, watching a door at the beginning. Many people sat at the sides, and there was a man holding a book in the front. Zelda wore a long white dress, with a veil over her face. Mewtwo smirked. (Ah, I see...I'll stop watching now.)

Mewtwo then focused on Roy's tent. (Let's see.) He was now watching a large floating platform. It was flat on top, but underneath the platform seemed to be built sturdily around a glowing ball of energy, which shot below the platform, the length it went to was unknown. The background kept changing, seeming to go through a deep tunnel filled with shooting stars, then high over a large mountain range. Roy stood on top of the platform, looking to Marth, both of them had their swords out. The two ran toward one another, slamming blade against blade. Sparks flew from both blades, as Mewtwo smirked. (How could I not have guessed...?) Mewtwo then left this dream.

Mewtwo was about to see what Ness was dreaming about, when he was interrupted by Link's thoughts trying to reach him. Mewtwo looked down, seeing Link. "Hello Link..." Link then replied, in thought, (Mewtwo! We set off toward the west by morning!) "Link, you can't...You have a fight tomorrow with Falcon." Link smirked. (Come on, now. He's faster than all of us. He could catch up with us!) Mewtwo chuckled lightly. "Heh, heh... You remind me of Marth." (I learned from the best!)

The next morning...

Link rushed forward, as most of the others lazily followed. Having been woken up at six, they seemed to be in a fairly good humor. Linkie followed, talking endlessly with Link, as Mewtwo helped some of the more tired of the group follow by psychic power. Roy was being held like this, trying to wake up by polishing his sword very slowly. His armor was in a bag next to him, as he was only in some light blue pajamas. His usual spiky red hair was now unkempt and all over, it seemed.

Zelda was in a royal nightgown, which she had brought from the castle. She was brushing her hair of course, to keep up her appearance for Link. Roy looked over to Zelda, smirking. "Is the little princess worried about her hair?" Zelda let out a smirk as well. "You should look at _yours_!" She held up a mirror to Roy, as he blushed somewhat. "Damn it! I should get this cleaned up in case we see any ladies!" Zelda burst out laughing. "Like you could get anyone!" Roy hit Zelda lightly with the blunt side of his blade, in turn getting hit on the head twice as hard by the Master Sword. Roy was grabbing his head in pain, looking to Link. "What was that for?!" Link smiled. "Now, now... Don't hit girls, Roy."

A few miles later, around noon, the group came upon a small meadow, on which the sun shone brightly upon. Link continued forward, to look at the edge of a small pond. As he neared the edge, he tripped on something, falling straight into the pond. Link surfaced quickly, spitting out water. "Bleh! What'd I trip on?" He looked to where he was walking, leaping out of the water quickly. "Seko! It's you!"

Seko was woken up by being shaken. "Argh! What, what?! I didn't eat the cookies! I swear!" Link grinned. "Hey, Seko! Remember me?" Seko started blankly at the swordsman. "Is it one of Santa's elves?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Seko, I'm Link! Remember?" Seko then lazily said, "You're too old to be Link..." Link then thought for a moment, then unhooked the small sword symbol from the folds on his boot, showing it to Link. "Remember _now_?" Seko stared at Link. "How'd you get so old?" Link sighed. "Comes with the sword." He then held up the Master Sword. Seko studied the blade for a moment, then said, "So, you got this sword by getting all the spiritual stones of Hyrule, and gained the Ocarina of Time, therefore was able to open the door of time in the temple of time and removed the Master Sword from its pedestal. You then were engulfed in light, your spirit being locked away in the Temple of Light for seven years, in which time you grew old enough to become the Hero of Time, and you were then released to go fight evil and stuff." Link stared at Seko. "How'd you know that?" Seko rolled his eyes. "Eh, read a newspaper...So, what's up with you? And where's Marth?" Link sighed. "Well---" Link soon explained all that had happened since the last time they met.

"Oh...Well, that sucks. Whaddya want me for?" Link growled. "I told you! We need you because you can revive Marth!" Seko sighed. "Can't we just leave that idiot dead? He's just a nuisance..." Roy then growled. "Damn it! You're so damned stubborn! Either you help us or I'll kill you right here!" Seko smirked lightly. "Don't fight unless you know your opponent's strength." Roy clenched his teeth, swinging his blade hard toward Seko's arm.

A loud sound of a blade coming into contact with another blade was let out, as Roy was disarmed, his sword stabbed deep in the ground, as Seko had a sword handle in his hand, though the blade was only half out of it's sheathe. He then quietly pushed the blade back down, as it lightly snapped into place. Seko then handed Roy his blade, well, with his tail, really. Roy then got onto his knees in front of Seko, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "You're good! Even better than Marth...! How did you get so good?! TELL ME!" Seko pushed Roy away with his foot. "Down, boy...!"

"Hey!" Link looked back, hearing a voice. Falcon raced up to the group, stopping directly in front of Link. "Why didn't...you wait...?" Link stared at Falcon. "You...um...have a chicken on your head." Falcon looked up, seeing a cucco on his head. The cucco quickly hopped down, landing in Linkie's arms. "Chicken! There you are! Why did you leave Linkie, chicken? Bad chicken!" Linkie then shoved the chicken back in his hat. Falcon growled, getting into fighting position. "Come on! You promised me a fight! Let's go!" Link started to reach for his sword, but Seko stopped him. "Wait a second! I'll take you to a better place!" Seko then pulled out a small remote, pushing a red button on it, as the whole group disappeared in a flash.

Link and Falcon landed on a large floating castle. Link gasped, looking at his surroundings. "Hyrule Temple? I remember fighting here against Marth!" Seko grinned, walking up to the two. "This is just a sample of a battlefield I made. It is one of many, which I put in a large arena! I make specific rules for these. Listen up! Here are the ways you can win: First, if one of you gets knocked out, the other wins. Also, _no_ killing! Second, if you get knocked off of the arena and can't get yourself back up, you won't die, but you lose the fight! There are items that you can use to fight with. These include a ray gun, a beam saber, and a hammer. If someone else grabs the hammer, RUN. Got that?" Both nodded. "Okay then. We'll all be watching from the arena stands outside of here, so don't worry!" Seko then left, as a voice boomed through the place, "FIGHT!"


	3. Departure

Chapter Three  
  
Link leaped quickly over Falcon as he sent a flaming punch forward. Landing behind Falcon, he sent his sword to his opponent's leg. Falcon nimbly back-flipped away from the attack, sending himself then to Link's back with a flaming kick. Link was sent tumbling forward, yelling out as he tumbled across the ground. He found himself with one arm hanging off a ledge. He then remembered something about this ledge.  
  
Link got slowly to his feet, rubbing his head. Falcon smirked, dashing toward the dazed swordsman. Link then stumbled backwards, falling off the ledge. Falcon stopped, walking to the edge. "What an idiot... I guess he wasn't as smart as they say." He then looked down the ledge, being sent flying backwards from a strong blow to the face from Link's shield. Link landed nimbly back on the ledge, seeing Falcon tumble into the lower section of the temple.  
  
Link then jumped down to follow, as he was soon leaping out of this place, tunic burned in a line across the chest. Falcon followed, holding a small silver gun. Link quickly turned, firing an arrow at Falcon. The arrow was quickly turned to dust by a laser shot, as Link rolled quickly to the side, dodging the beam. "Shoot! I don't think this will be very good!" Link started to back away, as Falcon smirked, pointing his ray gun forward once more, firing the gun toward Link. Link gasped, the beam shooting toward him faster than Falcon could ever run. He continued backing up, as he saw the beam's flash.  
  
Link saw the beam just barely fly over his nose, as he fell hard on his backside. He sighed in relief, then looked to see what he tripped on. He saw a small metal rod with a small switch on it. He grabbed the object, looking at the hole on top. He then looked at the sides, his finger moving over a small switch. A large beam flew out of the hole, materializing to a sleek sword shape. A shot from the ray gun then hit the blade, being deflected upwards. Link, seeing this, smirked as he looked to Falcon.  
  
Link then ran toward Falcon. Panicking, Falcon fired multiple shots at Link. Link swung the saber left and right, deflecting the shots directly at Falcon, as he yelled out in pain, hit by all of these shots, stumbling back and falling down into the lower section once more. Link smirked, about to jump down, when he saw what was below. A large hammer laid on the floor, as Falcon slowly walked over to it. Link, seeing this, gasped. He leaped down, about to stop Falcon, when he saw Falcon, smirking. He held the mallet, gripping the handle.  
  
Link was sent flying from the small area below, landing hard near the edge of the lower hole. Link scrambled to his feet, flipping back as Falcon leaped out of the hole, still swinging the hammer. Link backed away from the hammer crazed Falcon, until he was stepping on the edge. He looked back below him, as rocks fell from the footing, falling into the abyss below. He knew he would survive, but he didn't want to lose. So, he sheathed the Master Sword, holding the beam saber with both hands. Falcon, now in range, swung hard. Link, seeing this, yelled out as he swung the saber full force.  
  
The saber then broke, as the metal part of the beam saber shorting electricity. Link stared directly at the stick of the hammer. Falcon's eyes widened, as the hammer was now headless. Falcon looked left and right, wondering what happened to the head. Link glanced upwards, then grinned widely. Falcon, noticing his expression, also looked out, as all went black for him.  
  
Link watched the hammer's head slam into Falcon's forehead, knocking him flat onto the ground. Link smirked, as they both disappeared from the battleground. Link found himself in a large spherical building, with seats lining the walls. This was a large stadium, and he turned, finding in the center, a large black sphere with four booths in the corners. Seko stood before Link, smiling. "So, you won! I'll bet you're wondering where you are. This is my battle stadium! You were fighting in the big sphere in the middle. It teleports fighters in using the booths." Link raised an eyebrow, looking to the sphere. "But only about 10 fighters could fit in there. And besides, we'd all be bigger than the objects!" Seko smirked. "I thought of that! The field is, of course, much bigger. This is just a camera!"  
  
Seko noticed that Link was a bit exhausted. "Link, perhaps you should rest. Believe it or not, but it took a few hours to fight. Linkie fell asleep in the stands. Zelda put him to bed, and everyone else should be relaxing in the rooms." Link nodded, and started to walk off, but Seko stopped him. "Oh, and, Link? If passion overcomes you with Zelda at any time at night, do it in the bathroom or outside!" Link's face turned a deep red, as he turned quickly. "C-Come on, now. I would never..." Seko smirked. "Whatever you say, but women seem to go for the heroic types at times!" He then watched Link walk off, trying to hide his face. Seko chuckled lightly, walking into an open elevator door.  
  
Link put all his equipment down next to his bed, stretching. Roy smirked, looking to Link. Roy currently wore pajamas that were white and had small flames on them. "Do you ALWAYS wear that? I hate being near guys in tights." Link smirked. "I usually wear this outside. But, since we're inside..." Link walked into a closet, as Roy heard ruffling sounds in the closet. Link then came from the small room, wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt with a Triforce picture in the middle, saying, 'Got Triforce?' He also wore gray sweatpants, and surprisingly, wore no hat, as his blonde hair spiked out in the front and sides that were usually out, but the parts inside the hat were pushed down so no hair would stick up. Roy nodded lightly, saying, "You should wear that instead of your tunic. Maybe I should find you a better outfit. I mean, who in their right mind wears TIGHTS?! And on regular occasions!" Link blushed. "Alright, I get it! Geez."  
  
Mewtwo tilted his head, as Zelda held up two outfits. "Mewtwo, what do you think looks better on me, my normal dress, or the more pink colored one?" Mewtwo shook his head lightly. "Zelda, why must you worry how you look all the time? Link likes you as you do him, you should know that." Zelda sighed. "You would know. You're psychic." Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to look. I've observed you humans long enough to know these things only by how they act." Zelda watched Mewtwo float off, noticing his tone was apparently annoyed. "Mewtwo, I---" Zelda sighed lightly, feeling bad.  
  
Mewtwo stood watch outside as usual. (Zelda...She assumes things too quickly. I think even I am picking up ways that humans act. I got angry over such a small annoyance.) Mewtwo then heard a voice in his mind. (Pitiful. Wasting time with these...humans...) Mewtwo glanced upward into the air. (Who are you?) (Me? I am just a sympathizer with you. In the past, humans have treated you like a mere tool, no?) Mewtwo's eyes widened. (How did you know?!) (The same way I am speaking with you. I am also psychic. I was treated badly for my unique talents...Used as a mere tool. So, I ask you, will you join me?) Mewtwo closed his eyes, thinking it over. He opened his eyes lightly, looking into his paw. A scar was hidden there, a result from the testing done on him in the time he was in a lab. A figure reached out its hand toward Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon looked at the hand, silent. His paw then gripped the hand, as a slightly soft, yet hardened voice said, "Good."  
  
Seko watched the monitor, seeing Mewtwo holding the hand of a shadowed figure. (I think he actually DOES sympathize with something for once. I'm glad he's finally opened up to someone, even if he's not human...) Seko looked to the bedroom cameras. Everyone was asleep quietly. (I won't bring this up until morning. I'll leave things as they are for tonight. Meanwhile, I think I'll test out my project.) Seko pushed a few buttons, as a display came up on the monitors, showing a flat, black figure holding a bell. (Project Game & Watch! My most ridiculous project ever. Oh well, let's test it!) Game & Watch started moving, frame by frame. It then jumped, flipping in a circle, frame by frame once more. (Now for attacks.) The figure used multiple objects to attack the air, as Seko smirked. (Perfect!) Seko turned off the terminal, yawning and stretching. (I'd better go rest.)  
  
Master Marth: Mewtwo left...-sniff- Don't you hate it. Don't worry, he'll be back eventually! I wonder if anyone even cares... Er, anyway, I just wanted to say, as many of you know, I made a humor story recently, My Messed Up World of Smash! Well, I'm going to update it sometime, but not for a while. I hate working on two projects at once, so I might update the fic once more, but leave it for a while 'till THIS is finished. Just so everyone would understand about this! 


	4. Mewtwo

Chapter Four  
  
Link yawned, stretching his arms. "Ah--- I forgot how little rest I get from protecting Hyrule..." Link looked to the clock, seeing that the time was nine in the morning. Link was startled by a loud noise next to him. He looked to one of the beds finding that it was Linkie. His snoring was unbearable. Perhaps that was from the sock he was gnawing on while he slept. Link then heard Roy's snoring, which seemed just as loud. His mouth was wide open, as drool trickled from the corner of his mouth, soaking his pillow. Link raised an eyebrow, but then jumped at the feeling of a touch on his shoulder, turning around immediately to find Falcon pulling his hand back. "Hey. Link, you fought well yesterday." Link smiled nervously, nodding. "Er, thanks. So you finally woke up?" Falcon smirked. "I'm not gonna get killed by a blow like that!"  
  
"Link, Link!" Zelda rushed in, as Link looked back to her. "What's wrong, Zelda?" Zelda seemed to be worried about something. "It's Mewtwo! He hasn't come back yet, I think something happened to him!" Link was surprised, "What! But he never leaves!" Zelda felt guilty. She seemed to have angered Mewtwo last night, perhaps she...? Zelda banished the idea from her mind. (No... I know Mewtwo. He wouldn't get angry over such a small thing! But, why did he...?) "He left during the night, with someone, I couldn't tell who, though he went willfully, it seems." The three turned to See Seko standing in the doorway to the room, with a small smirk on his face. "So, did everyone get a good sleep? Wait, is everyone here? Where's the kid with the baseball cap?" Link looked around the room, seeing that Ness was nowhere to be found. He then heard a flush of water, as a door opened at the end of the room, as Ness came out with toilet paper clinging to the sole of his right shoe. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
An hour later, Roy was awake, and as vigorous as ever. "Ah, another day, another battle!" He then noticed Linkie, asleep still with a sock on the ground next to him. "What a lazy kid he is!" Roy then poked Linkie in the forehead with his finger, to see how long it would take to wake him up. Linkie opened his eyes just enough to see, seeing Roy's hand continuously prodding him. He stared for a moment, then moved himself up quickly, opening his mouth wide then chomping down on Roy's finger in a quick snap.  
  
Link, who was at the other side of the dome, could hear a loud yell from the bedroom. He rushed in, stopping at the door. "What's wrong?!" Roy was yelling out multiple curse words, holding his finger with his other hand, as Linkie sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. Roy growled, glaring at Linkie. "Do you want to die, you little brat!?" Roy charged at Linkie, as Link, reacting quickly, got in between the two, holding Roy back. "Roy, calm down! What did he do?" Roy nearly yelled, "That brat bit my finger!" Linkie stuck his tongue out at Roy. "That's what you get for waking Linkie, Roy person! Linkie needs his sleep to become a big Linkie, like big Linkie here!" Linkie grinned happily at Link, who he seemed to think of as a role model.  
  
Mewtwo down to the floor, gripping his head with paws. (Agh...Master, it is too tough...) Serio walked out from the shadows, a stern look upon his face. "It's not too tough. You haven't used your powers to their utmost, yet. Unless you can force the pressure I exert on your mental state back and force me to move from my position, you may not rest." Mewtwo stood once more. He had been through this exercise almost hundreds times through the night, and he still fails. "Alright...I'm ready."  
  
Mewtwo concentrated, closing his eyes. Serio, seeing this, concentrated as well. A sharp pain continuously pumped through Mewtwo's mind, resonating deep into his body. (Agh... I can't...I won't give up! I'm no weak fool...I will never...give...IN!) Mewtwo's eyes shot open, the pupils now a deep black, as his mind shot back the pressure Serio was setting upon it, as Serio stumbled backward from the force. "Very good. You may rest for an hour, then we'll start the real training." Mewtwo replied simply, "I need no rest. Let's go." Serio smirked. (He reminds me of years back... I finally get to teach someone, myself.) Serio led Mewtwo deep into the woods, as the psychic Pokemon silently followed, his dark eyes watching his teacher. (...)  
  
Seko watched Roy walk by, and thought for a moment. He quickly followed the flame swordsman. "Wait a second, I need you for a moment, Roy!" Roy blinked, looking back to Seko. "What for?" Seko smirked. "Well, you share Marth's skills, I hear." Roy nodded, as Seko continued, "Well then, Roy. I have a challenge for you! I created a fighter, who is actually artificial, for Marth to fight the next time we met. But, seeing as he isn't really able to fight, I want you to test it for me!" Roy blinked lightly. "Me? Well, I never turn down a battle!" Seko nodded. "Good, good!" Seko led the flame swordsman toward one of the fighting booths. "Just walk in there, I'll begin the battle! Just be careful of any falling objects!" Roy stepped into the booth, as the teleporter glowed brightly, making Roy disappear, as the sphere that showed the battle activated. Link and the rest of the group quickly ran in. Link looked to the sphere, saying, "Is there a battle?" Linkie hopped into the stands. "Linkie has the candy!" Ness hopped up next to Linkie. "And Ness has the popcorn!" Both a quick hi-five, saying together, "Let's go!" Zelda pulled Link into the stands with her. "Come on, Link! Let's watch Roy get pummeled!" Link smirked. "Gee, you like seeing Roy get hurt, huh?" Zelda let out a sly grin. "I shouldn't have to always be the one who does it!" Falcon sat as well, quietly watching.  
  
Roy looked around at his surroundings. The trees, the buildings, everything! No color, all flat and badly animated. (Wow. He must not be good at this!) A black figure walked in, flat, and with little detail about him. Roy simply laughed, saying, "You're the fighter?! Come on now, that's just pathetic!" The figure just beeped, moving at a strange rate. "You can't even walk right!" The figure then leaped up, as Roy watched, convinced that the figure was weak. The figure pulled out a key, slamming itself down on him full force, as Roy yelled out in pain, gripping his head. The figure put the key away, and landed next to Roy, pulling out a hammer, as it bopped Roy on the head, the number 3 coming up, as Roy was hit lightly on the head, not much damage, though.  
  
Roy growled, swinging his sword hard at Game & Watch. The black figure dodged the blow, frame by frame, getting behind Roy, smacking him hard with a bell. Roy stumbled forward, as the figure then leapt at him once more. Roy turned quickly, leaping into the air, sending himself upwards into Game & Watch, his blade in flames as he sent Mr. Game & Watch up into the air. Roy turned, starting to walk away. "No challenge!"  
  
Before Roy could leave, though, he was pelted by... little black sausages?! Roy growled, looking up at Game & Watch. The black figure ran at Roy, somehow producing a chair as it was about to hit Roy. Roy smirked, holding his sword with both hands gripping sword, one on the handle and one on the flat side of the blade, as he crouched into a counterattack position. Right when Game & Watch hit his blade, he yelled out in effort, pushing the attack away and slamming his blade hard into the electronic image. G&W fell hard to the ground, as little black stars dangled over it's head for the moment, showing that it was dazed. Roy ran in, as his blade glowed from heat and energy, and he leaped at Game & Watch, yelling loudly, and...  
  
SMACK!  
  
Roy was sent flying from the battlefield, as a 2-D pail landed on the ground hard. Growling, he walked out of the teleporter, and was greeted by Zelda's mocking laughter. "Argh... Damn it! Shut the hell up!" Zelda calmed down, saying, "Ha, I can't believe you, the almighty flame swordsman, Roy, was beaten by a lowly pail!" She burst out into laughter again, as Link walked past Roy, saying, "Don't worry. It came by surprise. I would've lost too." Linkie hopped up and down pointing at Roy. "Roy lost, Roy lost! Yay!" Ness was on the ground, laughing. Falcon patted Roy on the back. "Ah, don't take it too hard! These kinds of things tend to happen to even the greatest! But still, that was kind of pathetic." Seko walked up to Roy. "Ah, don't worry. I think I set it too high. That stage can be a bit unpredictable. Here, a consolation prize." Seko handed Roy a bundle that was gold colored armor, similar to his own. Roy looked at the bundle, and decided to try it on, going to the changing rooms.  
  
Serio finally stopped, as Mewtwo looked to his teacher. "What are we going to do here?" Serio smirked. "A den of dragons is here. These dragons are very powerful, good training for your powers. You must defeat 5 of these dragons without being damaged. Can you do this?" Mewtwo nodded, as Serio then threw his scythe upwards, as the blade sliced deep into the stone. A rumble emanated from deep within the cave, As a pair of glowing red eyes shown from within the cave. Mewtwo nimbly dodged to the side, as flames shot toward his previous position. Mewtwo fired off a shadow ball, causing the dragon to roar loudly.  
  
Mewtwo quickly teleported upward, as three other flames shot down upon his previous position. Three other dragons landed in front of the cave, as Mewtwo floated high above the den. Dark energy gathered in his paws, as he fired multiple, relentless blasts down upon the dragons. He then raised both paws up high, as an immense ball of energy formed, the power of which could detonate a city, with energy to spare. Mewtwo threw the ball down hard. Right when it hit the ground, it plowed down deep, and upon contact with the den, detonated, as a two-mile high blast erupted, the radius of it was 20 feet. A smoking crater remained of the den, as Mewtwo smirked. He then realized something, as a huge dragon plowed forward.  
  
Mewtwo watched the dragon fly down, having gotten away just in time. (Hmph. Simple enough.) Mewtwo darted forward, firing blasts toward the dragon. The immense beast roared, blocking the attack with its wing. Mewtwo stopped, watching the dragon turn toward him. The beast roared, flying full force toward Mewtwo. He did not make any effort to move. The beast shot toward Mewtwo. Serio watched from below, as the dragon was two feet away from Mewtwo. The dragon was frozen, at an inch away from Mewtwo's paw. (Fool!) He then swung his paw downward, as his psychic powers sent the monster plummeting into the earth. Rocks and dirt flew upwards, as the dragon was in a crater, dazed. Mewtwo once more formed a large ball of dark energy, tossing it downwards. It hit the dragon perfectly, causing a detonation stronger than the last, practically vaporizing the beast.  
  
Mewtwo landed on the ground, eyes closed. (I am finished, master.) Serio quietly walked up. "Good, Mewtwo. I only have one more exercise for you." Mewtwo looked at Serio, tilting his head. "What might that be?" Serio held his right hand out to his side, as a sleek scythe materialized. Its blade was made to look as though it has been covered in blood, and the cutting edge was razor sharp. "I will fight you, to test your skills." Mewtwo's eyes widened. "But I am not ready." Serio smirked. "You are ready, from what I've seen. You've been holding back, too. Now, prepare yourself!"  
  
Serio dashed forward, slamming the handle of his scythe into Mewtwo in such a way that he was sent flying upwards. Mewtwo was dazed for the moment. As he came back to his senses, he saw Serio's scythe up, as he was then slammed forward hard by the handle. Serio was immediately before him, about to attack once more. Mewtwo used his psychic ability on his attacker, throwing him downward mentally. Mewtwo quickly stopped his flight, shooting downwards fast enough to catch up with Serio, slamming his tail hard to send Serio into the ground at an angle, causing him to plow forward into the ground, parting the earth below him as he did. Serio flipped upward, shooting back toward Mewtwo. He swung his scythe, this time missing Mewtwo. Mewtwo smirked, about to slam Serio with his tail from the side, when he saw a dark flash, and was sent face-first into the ground. Serio smirked, as his free hand stopped glowing, returning it to his side. Mewtwo was now too beat up to fight, barely able to stand. "You did well. Now, let's try a real battle, shall we...?" 


	5. Darkness and Light

Chapter Five  
  
Link left the building, calling to the others, "Come on, we're leaving!" Falcon was first to be next to Link, seeing as he was the fastest. Seko walked out sluggishly, yawning as he walked, and said, "If it wasn't for you being my friend, I'd..." Roy walked out, Ness and Zelda following. Linkie came out last, dragging a huge bag with him. Link raised an eyebrow. "What have you got in that?!" Linkie grinned, opening the bag to show it held a giant amount of candy. Link sighed. "I should've known." They walked down the forested path once more, Roy and Linkie lagging behind, simply because he was forced to help Linkie carry the bag.  
  
Seko hummed a tune, hands in his jean pockets as he continued. As he walked, though, his tiger ears twitched to the front, as he looked upwards. "Wait." Everyone stopped, looking to Seko. The young swordsman walked forward, saying as he looked upwards. "Serio, what do you want with me now?" The darker of the twins appeared, the usual dark smirk on his face. "I simply wished to test my disciple. He isn't up to my strength, but he should be enough for you and your companions." Mewtwo levitated in at Serio's side. Link gasped. "Mewtwo? What are you...?" Mewtwo swiftly answered, "I challenge all of you to a fight. Do you accept...?" Link started to speak, but Falcon said first, "Sure! Try and beat us!" Mewtwo smirked. "It's your funeral, then."  
  
Mewtwo shot forward, holding a Shadow Ball in each paw. He pummeled the ground with the balls of dark energy, as the group scattered. Mewtwo then landed on the ground. Link attacked head on, joined by Linkie. Both yelled out, sending their swords forward multiple times in furious swipes. Mewtwo moved his paws swiftly, blocking each blow with a push of psychic force from each paw. Roy ran up behind Mewtwo, his blade in flames. He sent his blade forward, as Mewtwo's dark pupils shot back toward Roy. The swordsman then could not control his body, and was made to run toward Zelda, his blade raised. "Z-Zelda! Get out of the way, I...can't...!" Zelda used Farore's Wind just in time to evade the flames. Roy fell unconscious as Mewtwo released his grip on the swordsman's mind.  
  
Seko growled, trying to hit Serio with his blade. He easily side- stepped all these attacks, smirking. "This time, your rage is beating you, brother. I have found a much better way of training than your own... I think you'll find I'm much stronger than the last time!" Serio slammed his scythe into Seko's face, sending the neko swordsman falling back. - Neko means cat, since both Serio and Seko are both part tiger. - Seko wiped blood from his mouth, as he gripped his blade. "I suppose you are... But..." Pure white wings extended from his back, as he held his hand forward. "I won't lose to you!" A white ball of pure light energy started to form on Seko's palm, as his wings outstretched to full length. Seko smirked. "It's over, Serio."  
  
"Not this time..." Serio then called out, "Mewtwo! Defensive strategy!" The psychic Pokemon nodded, as he then sent a psychic blast around him to push away all of his enemies. Mewtwo then teleported next to Serio, holding his paw out, as Seko's arms were forced to his sides, and his wings were pulled tight against his body. The energy flow to his hand was disrupted, as the energy ball dissolved away. "W-what?!" Serio smirked. "Fool! You underestimated my strength once again. I've set up this whole thing, you see." Seko growled deeply. "What do you mean?" Serio looked down at the group below. "It started with one simple spell." Serio recollected all that had happened as to this whole journey. "It began after the first time you met those two... Link and Marth." - Time for a flashback! -  
  
Serio landed on Hyrule castle. (My plan didn't work out as I had hoped... All because of the two Seko brought... Perhaps I should do something about this.) Serio heard a voice coming from a window below him. It was the king's voice. "The townsfolk have been complaining as of late. Perhaps I should arrange a tournament! Impa, go inform everyone to put out news about this immediately!" Serio thought for a moment. (A tournament? No doubt those two will be there, I can feel it. That gives me an idea.)  
  
Serio concentrated, as he lifted himself from the ground, teleporting himself to another location. He found himself in the Temple of Time, and a smirk crossed his face. "The so-called King of Evil was sealed in another realm... The path should come from here... He should be a good lackey for this." Serio walked through the Door of Time, looking up above the Master Sword. "I should be able to rip into a path from here..." Serio threw his scythe into the ground, as a deep black vortex appeared. A sinister figure appeared from it's depths. "Hello Ganondorf..." Ganondorf glared toward Serio. "Who are you? Speak!" Serio bowed. "I am the one who freed you. And since I did so, I expect you to help me." Ganondorf growled loudly. "Why should I help you, whelp?" Serio let out a smirk, stating simply, "You wish to be rid of Link, the Hero of Time, correct? I have a job for you. I want you to join a tournament that the king is throwing, and kill two people. One is Link, and the other is a blue haired swordsman, Marth. You may do however you please after that!" Ganondorf considered this, and nodded. "I accept." They both shook hands on it, and Ganondorf left. Zelda, though, quickly rushed off, having seen this.  
  
"And that's how it went." Serio smirked after saying this. Link, down below, was furious. "You... YOU were the reason Marth died!? It was YOU who had me tortured to near death by Ganondorf?! You make me sick!" Link unsheathed the Master Sword, throwing the shield away. "I'll kill you for this, Serio! Prepare yourself!" Link leaped up to Serio's level, as high as he could, yelling as he raised his sword above his head. "Die!" Seko yelled out, "No, LINK!" Serio glanced to the swordsman, his hand shot forward, firing off a dark blast to Link. "Farewell!"  
  
Link was plowed backwards, as the blast went through his chest. The last he could see was Serio glaring down at him. Serio looked to his brother, smirking. "You see, Seko? You're too weak to even revive him from that. Admit it, you're weak..." Seko stared at Link. "No..." Serio laughed. "You're getting mad again, I see. But not even that will help you!" Seko glared to his brother, his eyes starting to glow, it seemed. "You'll pay for this." Serio smirked. "You can't even move! What can you- --" Seko glared toward Mewtwo, as Mewtwo yelled out audibly, falling. Serio's eyes widened. "What?!" Seko glared toward his brother. "I'll show you my true power, now!"  
  
Seko's wings flared out, and wrapped around his body. The wings started to shine, as Serio moved slowly backwards from this. "What...What are you...?" The wings released him, as Seko now had white-silver hair, which was flared up to the point that one could barely see his ears. "Now let's see who's weak!" Seko shot toward Serio, slamming his fist down, sending Serio flying to the ground. Serio struggled to get up, blood falling from the corner of his mouth. "Damn..." Seko shot toward Serio, as Serio pulled up his scythe, guarding himself with it. Seko slammed his sword forward, slicing Serio's scythe in two, and slammed the handle to his face. Serio was sent tumbling nearly twenty feet from this attack, even when guarding. "Damn it, I can't win like this!" Seko's wings shot out, as he put his hand forward. "It's over, Serio!" A large ball of pure light energy formed in his palm. Serio's eyes widened. "No! I need to retreat...!" Serio put out his own wings in front of him, just as an immense beam of light elemental energy engulfed him.  
  
Seko then looked to Link's body. "..." Seko pointed his palm forward, as a column of white light engulfed Link's body. The column soon disappeared, as Link's body was healed up and alive once more. Seko then fell to his knees, wings fading and hair back to its normal brown color. "Agh... What was that...?" Exhaustion swept over him, as he fell to the ground, asleep.  
  
Link slowly stood to his feet. "Agh... What happened...?" Link looked at his surroundings, seeing that the surrounding area was badly damaged, signs of battle everywhere. Everyone was unconscious, it seemed. But, in the corner...Mewtwo? Link walked cautiously over to the unmoving Pokemon. The Pokemon shot up to his feet, glaring toward Link, though he was visibly weakened. Link smirked. "I think your master was beaten, Mewtwo. Now come on, join back with us..." Mewtwo growled, trying to force Link back with his power, but was too weak for even that. "I will never join with you, human. Not again! Remember this, I will fight you all again, with my master..." Mewtwo disappeared in a dark mist, as Link sighed.  
  
Serio slowly awoke, in a forest. He was laying against a tree, the sun shining lightly along the tree. He heard something from the bushes, as a young girl in a pink coat walked out. (Hm?) The girl brought a few apples with her, shyly placing them in front of him. He looked at the apples, then to the girl. She walked up to him, taking out some bandages and wrapping them around Serio's wounds. (Hm...A human...? Strange, they're usually afraid of me...Why isn't she...?) Serio clenched his teeth, as the young girl tightened the bandages. His body exhausted, he could stay conscious for no longer, falling into darkness once again.  
  
Seko woke to find that everyone was staring at him. "Huh, wha---" He rolled on his side, brushing away with his hand at the air. "Just a few more minutes." Linkie put his pillow in Seko's face, causing the swordsman to scramble, muffled as he yelled. He quickly shot up, coughing. "What're you trying to do?! Kill me!?" Link smirked. "Thanks, Linkie. Now come on Seko, let's keep goin, double speed!" The group ran toward Hyrule, leaving Seko to run after, yelling as he chased.  
  
Serio woke up, glancing at his surroundings. The girl was asleep, laying by the fire. "Hm. She's asleep now. I guess I can leave..." He started to leave, but stopped, hearing something in the bushes. A Wolfos stepped in, nearing toward the girl. The Wolfos licked its lips at the girl, smelling her. Serio watched this. Normally, he wouldn't care, but this one... He had to return the favor. He bolted toward the Wolfos, slamming his foot into it's stomach, sending it upward. He then leaped up, spinning and kicking the Wolfos far over the horizon. He landed quietly, spitting to the ground, as he walked off. "Simple."  
  
As he walked down a mile or so, he stopped. "Why are you following me...?" He looked back to the young girl. She was silent, stepping back lightly. "...Alright. You can come. ...What's your name, anyway?" The girl slowly walked up, saying something to Serio, as he nodded. "Alright, Nana. Come, then." Serio walked forward, as Nana quickly followed him.  
  
At the original campsite Nana had made, a dark, yet familiar figure sat, eyes glowing a deep black-purple. "Hmph. Now all I have to do is gather the other's power. Then I'll be able to finish what was started...they will pay." Mewtwo floated above the figure, his eyes widening. (Shoot... I need to warn master...) The figure looked to Mewtwo. "You!" Mewtwo gasped, about to retreat, as the figure shot his hand forward, as Mewtwo was frozen in action. (Agh...What the...?) The figure smirked. "You can't get away from me. Now, you're my prisoner."  
  
Link smiled widely, seeing Lake Hylia in the distance. "We're almost there, everyone! Let's hurry! Linkie, come on!" Link ran forward, as Linkie ran with him, laughing. Zelda and Seko ran after, Falcon in last, not really trying to run, holding Ness on his shoulders. Roy ran at his fastest speed, running past Link and Linkie. "Alright Marth, we're comin'!" Seko stopped suddenly. "Wait a second... Something's wrong." The others stopped, looking back to the swordsman. Link tilted his head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Seko gasped, as he was lifted into the air. "What the?!" Link stared. "What's wrong?!" A dark figure walked forward, coming into the light, holding it's hand up to Seko. "Hello again, Link...I had a lot of trouble releasing myself from the forbidden realm." Link gasped. "No way! It can't be-" Ganondorf smirked, his eyes now dark purple, filled with magical energy. "Link. Zelda. I'll expect to see you at Hyrule castle..." Ganondorf smirked, and added, "I'll be taking this boy with me, thank you..." Ganondorf floated barely above the ground, then shot forward toward Hyrule Castle. Link gasped. "Come on, everyone! We need to go! NOW!" Roy growled, running ahead. "I'll get to him first!" Zelda ran with Link. "You'll all need me! Let's go!" Falcon growled. "Ganondorf'll get it now!" And so the group went on to face their toughest battle ever. Now the only question is, can they win? 


	6. New Warrior

Master Marth: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting my fic for so many moths...just been busy with work, my life, and writer's block, so I've been trying to think of good ideas...please forgive me! I'll never do it again! So, without further delay, here's out next chapter!!! Don't hate me!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Serio continued to walk, as Nana quietly followed him. As he walked, he closed his eyes, and thought, (Where is Mewtwo? He should have come here by now... Hopefully, he didn't end up hurt from the battle before...)  
  
He then felt a tug on his pant leg. He snapped out of thought, glancing to Nana. "What is it?" She then pointed forward, as Serio glanced to that direction, as his eyes widened. Mewtwo was on the ground ahead, seeming to be badly injured. Serio rushed to his Pokemon helper, kneeling to his side. "Mewtwo! Wake up!" Mewtwo, hearing Serio's words, weakly opened his eyes to his master. "M-Master Serio... I have news..."  
  
Link and Roy stopped immediately. Link gasped. "No way..." Ganondorf floated high in the air, the sky blackened over the castle of Hyrule. Chunks of earth floated in the air around him, as a river of lava replaced the river that usually flowed from the castle. Link stared, as Zelda walked up. "His power has increased exponentially... He's learned to control the power of Ganon with his normal intelligence, he's a bigger threat than before..." Roy pointed forward, yelling out, "Look!"  
  
Link gasped, seeing Seko, trapped in a large magic crystal, just as was done to Zelda that one time, long ago. Ganondorf landed down next to the crystal, smirking. "You all did well to beat me last time... But this time, you will not win... And just to assure it..." Ganondorf gripped the crystal, as it glowed black, sapping the energy of its inhabitant. Link growled, running forward with Master Sword, Roy following behind. Link leaped into the air, sending his sword down toward Ganondorf. Roy's blade was sent forward as well, flames surrounding it as it slammed down in front of Ganondorf, both swordsman hitting their target full force. Link flipped back just as the huge pillar of flame burst upward, as they watched anxiously.  
  
Something that they had never seen before happened. The pillar started to shrink, as it was forced into the shape of a ball before Ganondorf. Link gasped, holding his shield up, bracing himself for an attack. Roy growled, holding up his sword in counter position. Zelda gasped, holding her hands up and forming a barrier around the rest. Ganondorf smirked, firing the huge pillar of flame forward in a huge wave, the attack plowing against the group.  
  
The attack could be defended against my most of the group, but one was not so lucky. As the flames and smoke cleared out, Roy slowly opened his eyes, as he gasped. He saw Link, on the ground. HE was very badly burned, his shield on the ground in a charred heap. Zelda, seeing this, was immediately at Link's side. "Link...! Please don't be dead... Oh please, please!" Roy was infuriated. "That's... IT!" He raised his blade, flames engulfing the metal. Falcon stepped up as well, smirking. "Your flame might not be enough, but I need to beat this guy too!" Roy ran forward, followed by Falcon. Ganondorf quickly got into fighting position, smirking.  
  
Roy swung, Ganondorf dodging to the side quickly, and as Falcon punched, he ducked under the attack, sending his foot to Falcon's gut, sending the warrior falling back, coughing as he did so. "Gah!" Roy quickly slammed his blade into Ganondorf's leg as he had attacked, smirking. "Gotcha." Ganondorf smirked, slamming his hand across Roy's face, sending him spiraling back. "Fool!"  
  
Ganondorf smirked, looking to the remaining fighters, Zelda, Ness, and Falcon. "You people have no hope of defeating me... Why don't you just give up...? There's nothing left that you can do to beat me..." Ganondorf then noticed something. The Master Sword was missing?! Ganondorf gasped, turning and holding up his arm just in time to have the Master Sword dig deep into his arm, Linkie holding onto the sword. "You're a bad man, Ganon person!" Zelda gasped. "Linkie, no!"  
  
Ganondorf growled, slamming his fist into the child's gut, sending him stumbling back. He then ran in, punching Linkie's face left and right, then kicking the young swordsman into the air, taking out his blade as he leaped after Linkie, swinging his blade in quick succession, cutting the swordsman multiple times around his body. When Linkie hit the ground, he was badly cut and bleeding, and the Master Sword was stabbed down into the ground next to him. Zelda yelled out as Ganondorf neared Link, "Ganondorf! Leave him out of this!!! It's me you want!" Ganondorf smirked, looking to Zelda. "I've learned not to leave nuisances unfinished..." Ganondorf's hand glowed, charging up a firebolt in his hand, pointing it toward Linkie. Zelda screamed out, "No!!!"  
  
Boom!  
  
Ganondorf tumbled back, hit hard by something. He skidded slowly to a halt, looking to what hit him just to be hit hard in the face by someone's foot. His hand shot to his face, yelling out in pain as he opened his eyes to see his attacker. Upon seeing his enemy, his eyes widened. Standing before him, in black cloak and outfit was...  
  
"Marth?!" Marth looked over to Zelda, his blue hair blowing gently in the wind as he said, "Hey Zelda. What's up? Long time no see!" Marth then glanced to Roy. "Hey, lazy! Get up! I need yer help!" Roy coughed, stumbled to his feet. "Who the hell called me---" Roy's eyes moved to see a familiar ally. "M-Marth!?" Marth smirked, holding his Falchion over his shoulder. "Hey there, pal. I could use your 'flaming blade' if you don't mind." Roy blinked, surprised. "But how did you---!?"  
  
Serio came from the shadows next to Marth, followed by Mewtwo. Zelda gasped. "Mewtwo? Serio!? Why are you---" Serio spit to the side, glancing to Ganondorf. "You attacked my pupil... And are using my own power, which I allowed you obtain...against me?! Fool!" Marth smirked, as Roy stood next to him, both swordsmen looked to one another, and nodded.  
  
Instantly, Roy and Marth darted toward Ganondorf, blades flashing in light, as Ganondorf growled, sending a wave of dark energy toward the swordsmen, both leaping to the left and right with quick reflex, and both landing in sync with each other's movements, they both leaped toward Ganondorf, blades ready. Marth slammed his blade across Ganondorf's face, pushing away quickly before Ganondorf swung his fist toward the blue haired swordsman, and Roy quickly swept Ganondorf into the air with his own blade. Both swordsmen leaped after Ganondorf, swinging blades all around Ganondorf's body, and from the ground, it seemed to be a simple show of light flashes from the steel of the blades. In an instant, both swordsmen dropped from the air to the ground, as Marth yelled out, "Now, Serio!"  
  
Serio smirked, leaping into the air as he held his scythe upward, yelling out as he swung the blade multiple times at Ganondorf, a dark energy cocoon forming around the two bodies as Serio then slammed Ganondorf higher into the air. Black wings shot from Serio's back as he faced his palm in Ganondorf's direction, firing an immense column of energy toward Ganondorf, the clouds parting around the dark energy, swirling as the energy reached as far as outer space, easily catching Ganondorf's body within. Serio landed softly on the ground after this, wings retracting back into his back as he turned away, holding his scythe against his shoulder. "And that's the end..."  
  
Ganondorf's body slammed hard into the ground, finally, making a large imprint on the ground, as the effects of his arrival seemed to vanish. The crystal containing Seko shattered, as he fell to the ground, coughing. "Wh-What happened...?" Marth smirked, looking down at Seko. "Sleeping on the job, Seko? I'm disappointed in you!" Seko growled, glaring to Marth. "What, woke you from the grave?" Marth spit at Seko's feet. "I think we've solved your problem, Seko." He then pointed to the imprint left by Ganondorf's body. Seko glared toward the spot, his feline ears flinching somewhat. "It's not over yet, you fool!"  
  
The ground split open, as Ganondorf yelled, shooting up into the air. "You fools!!! I will not lose to you again! I will kill you all or fall trying, now prepare yourselves!" Lava shot up from the earth, shooting up over Ganondorf's body, as the whole group stared in horror, the sky turning black as the whole area was veiled in darkness, except for the molten glowing rock that surrounded Ganondorf's body. A loud Roar came from the lava, as the molten rock hardened in a column.  
  
Rock shards suddenly burst out from the pillar of stone, as two black-purple eyes glowed from the spot, as Ganon fell down to the earth, seeming to be much more burned and scarred, as a voice boomed from within the beast. "Now you will feel true pain..."  
  
Marth gasped, and ran forward, Roy following his lead. Both swordsmen combined their strength, both attacking Ganon at the same time, trying to use as much force as needed to take out the immediate threat. At long last, a huge column of flame, a mile high shot up. Seko unsheathed his blade, running forward quickly, his blade glowing white, wings spread as he dove down upon Ganon, the flames parting around him, as he stabbed it deep into Ganon's head. He quickly flipped backward, as a blinding flash of light filled the area, paralyzing Ganon temporarily, if nothing else.  
  
Seko landed softly, and glanced back to the others. "You need to get out of here now! He's only stunned for now! Please!" Marth growled, shaking his head. "No way! We'll win! Come on, Roy!" Marth dashed forward, followed by Roy. Both swordsmen synchronized, leaping toward Ganon, sending their blades down to the monster. Both blades stabbed deep into Ganon's skin, as they both smirked, Roy saying, "It's over." The ground then rumbled, as Ganon roared loudly, slamming his swords into the swordsmen, sending them flying into the air, swords following, as they landed hard to the ground, bot unconscious from the blow.  
  
Seko stepped back slowly, glancing to Serio. "We need to combine our strengths to beat him, Serio...!" Serio simply smirked, and laughed. "I could care less what happens to your friends, you fool! This is of no matter to me. I simply had to get revenge for his harming Mewtwo..." Mewtwo then appeared next to Serio. "Master Serio...I believe it would be for the better if we do fight...Forgive me for saying this, but all these people, even though they are not really your allies, I do believe they deserve at least some help. Besides, he is more powerful than you, yourself, master..."  
  
Serio growled, closing his eyes. "So? If it's helpful to have him take care of all these fools, so be it...! I could care less about his strength. He is not a threat to me as of now, so why should I need to be afraid of him? I say let him do as he wishes. Less trouble for me." Seko growled, as his brother said this. "You never bother to do ANYTHING for ANYONE else, do you?!"  
  
As if on cue, Serio glances near Ganon, his eyes widening as he saw Nana standing near Ganon, throwing small ice chunks at the beast that was once before Ganondorf. Serio growled, yelling to the small ice climber, "Damn it, Nana, get away from there!!!" Nana looked to Serio, and shook her head, continuing to throw ice chunks at the beast. Ganon looked to the small child, swinging its immense arm to the child's body. Nana was sent flying back from the force of the blow, skidding hard across the ground.  
  
Serio growled, pulling his scythe forward, darting toward Ganon with his scythe high. The beast looked to Serio, swinging both arms forward and slamming Serio back to the ground next to Seko. Seko then looked down at his brother, and said, "Now will you help me, Serio...?"  
  
Serio stood, closing his eyes and growling. "Fine. I'll help...but just because I want to get rid of this nuisance..." Seko smiled, nodding to his brother. "Thanks, Serio..." Serio growled lightly, spitting to the side. "Shut it..."  
  
The twins then lined up next to each other, both forms in the exact same position as the other. They they both closed their eyes, as Seko first said, "The purity of light..." then Serio continued, "...the raw power of darkness..." Then they both said in unison, their voiced mixed, their bodies in sync, "Together, they form a bieng that cannot lose!" A bright flash was then emitted from their bodies, blinding all those who could see.  
  
As the light cleared, there was but one person standing there, his hair long, down to his back, a deep brown, he looked exactly the same as Seko and Serio otherwise, with one wing black, and one wing white. The person now carried Seko's sword in one hand, and Serio's scythe in the other. He was smirking, his deep green eyes seemed to glow with pure power. "Hello there..." He then looked toward Ganon. "My name is Z...I will be the one to defeat you today..." 


End file.
